


Not your omega.

by riseofskyloren



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben is Rey's Boss, Dirty Talk, Enemies, F/M, Knotting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Why is it always the people you can't stand that turns out to be your mate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren/pseuds/riseofskyloren
Summary: Rey Johnson and Ben Solo cannot stand each others, she's way too joyful and he's just so cynical. They're definitely not mate material, not a chance. But what happened when the person you despise the most in the entire world becomes the one your body's craving?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Not your omega.

Biology sucked. But being a single omega during a heat sucked even more.

Rey despised every aspect of this; the pain building slowly, torturously even, inside of her body. The burning and tight skin that no cold shower could erase. The emptiness that was a constant reminder that at 26 years old, she still hadn’t found an alpha, a mate that would love her and become the missing part of her heart.

The neediness was the worst part. The desire to please, to submit entirely to another person, to make sure Alpha was proud of her. The desire to hear someone reassuring her, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that Alpha was pleased. She wanted this, so bad.

Rey had never spent a heat with an Alpha and therefore was no beginner from the awful days that will starts in a few hours. The idea of spending yet another heat alone was making her anxious, how could she still be single? She had dated a few Alphas, had sex with some of them but she never had the feeling that every one of her friends had had described to her over the years. No struggle to breathe as the scent of the Alpha irradiate around you, no blood rushing through your ears as your smell and his mix together so perfectly it’s hard to differentiate who’s who. Maybe she was idolizing this all Alpha Omega dynamic after all, maybe everyone wasn’t meant to find the perfect mate. A mate would be good enough, just a man to spend the rest of her life with without ever worrying of being alone again.

If she was being completely honest with herself, there was an Alpha. The most insufferable one she had ever met. Benjamin Solo. Mister Solo was her boss at First Order. Well technically he wasn’t the CEO or anything, but still he was the manager of their floor. There was something about him that drove Rey crazy. But not in a good way. Solo was always angry and she could swear that she had never seen him smiling or even just talking nicely. The ‘Morning’ he would greet the team every day when he arrived was cold and she could tell that someone had forced him to do this. As everyone in the office, Rey was fooled by him when she started. How could she had ever imagined that behind those perfect features was hidden an asshole?

Ben Solo was a mystery that Rey wanted to solve. No one knew anything about him except that he was an Alpha, which wasn’t so hard to guess since his entire body and attitude was screaming dominant, and unmated. Except for those two tiny information, all of his secrets were buried deep down under his black suits.

She shouldn’t care about this, about his stupid secret life, about his stupid sarcastic comments every time they’re in the meeting. But he just smelled so good. His scent was all she could smell from the moment he arrived at the office to the moment she finally took a hot shower when she got home every night. His scent was strong, screaming virility. It was a combination of expensive black coffee and freshly cut grass. Maybe it was weird, but that was definitely working for her.

And he was the worst person she had ever met. How can a human being be so obnoxious? And most importantly, why did he hate her so much? Rey had been nothing but kind to him, and yet, he made a big deal about hating her since the moment she started working there. All of the sarcastic remarks about her too much smiling, the rude comments about doing a barely tolerable job, she had had enough all this shit. So, she bit back. For every mean word he would asset her, she would use the Talion’s law until the both of them were out of new ways to insult one another. It was exhausting, but worth it. And it was fine by her, until it wasn’t.

The hate they felt for one another was consuming. Every time they would bump into each other on a corridor, the place was magically filled with tension. Every unspoken word planned in the air, creating an insufferable atmosphere. But lately, Rey had had this weird feeling that things were changing. A few months ago, Rey could have sworn the room would catch on fire if she and Solo stayed together more than 2 minutes in a row but now, now things were different. More electric.

She should have known better by now and called sick this morning. She knew that her heat was starting tomorrow and that even if today wasn’t a bad heat day per se, her instincts still were on high level. But she hated it, all of this. She hated biology for making her a slave of her own body. But she couldn’t miss work today, not when a big meeting was planned for weeks and when her boss surely would have given her a hard time or mockery if she had missed it. So, she went. She sat for 3 hours in this crowded meeting room and tried her best to keep up with what was going on.

And all she could think about was him. He was standing at the end of the meeting table, looking as annoyed as always. The black pen rolling between his fingers caught a mesmerized spell on her and his hands was the only thing she could focused on. Her eyes kept wandering on his body, her mind wondering what was hidden beneath this plain black suit. And then she felt it. His gaze on her, burning her skin and blushing her cheeks. Rey looked away but it was too late, she could feel her traitorous body responding to the Alpha in him.

When the meeting was finally over, Rey couldn’t get the hell out of here quickly enough. She almost ran to her car, owning rude comments on the persons she accidentally moved out of her way. She had to get home, lock herself in her apartment and prepare for the upcoming days. She’d send an email to her manager pretending to be sick and everything would be good again. She’d survive this heat alone and come back to work in a few days without daydreaming about Ben Solo.

And now here she was. Alone in her apartment, trying to relax and watch her favourite sitcom before all of her heat hit her. She could already feel her skin getting tighter by minutes and a low discomfort was building inside her, like a tidal wave ready to destroy everything on its way. But it wasn’t bad enough yet for her to succumb to her most bestial instincts.

She closed the television and finished preparing her nest. Her bed was covered in pillow blankets and tons of pillow, multicolour ones. Would Alpha be happy with the little nest she had made herself? Would he like it? God, she hoped so.

Her phone rang in her pocket and the name of the incoming text made her traitorous cunt throb in hunger. Why on earth would Benjamin fucking Solo text her for the first time when her heat was coming any minutes now? Was it part of a horrible little game of him to torture her? Probably.

“I’ll be here in 5 minutes.”

That couldn’t be real. Rey could hear his voice in her head as she re-read the text, just to be sure. He knew what was happening, she could feel it. His text wasn’t a question, it was an affirmation, an order. Alpha knew and wanted to help her.

It took all of her strength to remind herself that she despised Ben and that she would hate herself when everything was over and her mind clear as water again. She would go through this alone, Alpha showing up at her door or not.

But a knock at her door was all it took for her to feel her determination slipping away.

“Go away Solo.” She heard herself shout through her teeth.

He knocked again, harder this time. Her body was already responding to him, even though the door stood close between them. The Omega in her was begging for this, wetting her underwear in anticipation. It was a lost fight.

“You know you need me.” Bastard. “Open the door Omega.”

His voice. Even his voice was a torture right now. Being called an Omega by the person you hate the most in the entire world was bittersweet but deep-down Rey knew he was the only person she would allow to call her that. At the absence of reaction, he kept talking.

“I’ve seen you starring at my hands this morning—” He started and Rey’s heart missed a beat. “I will make you feel so good my little Omega.”

At his words, anger overflowed Rey’s body. She tightened the knot of her bathrobe and opened the door. Ben was standing right here, in the same suit he had during the meeting. His tie was loosened up a little and Rey was shocked of how good he looked right now. She had always been aware that he was hot but the wildness in his eyes made him look more—bestial.

“I am not your Omega.”

His reaction wasn’t what Rey expected. He laughed. It was the first time Rey had heard him laugh, and he was laughing at her. She was about to slam the door on his face but he seemed to catch her thought because before she could do anything, he stepped into her apartment.

They both stayed quiet for a while. Ben was following every curve on her body with his eyes and Rey was trying her best to hide the fact that she was turned on by this. By him.

“What are you fucking doing here Solo?”

He looked at her, his hands working to unknot his tie which reached the floor a few seconds later.

“Helping my little Omega.”

Condescending asshole. How dared he coming to her place and assuming she would have sex with him?

“Why on earth would I accept help from someone like you?”

“Someone like me?” He asked, a smirk on his lips.

Rey was fighting every instinct on her body. She wanted to close the distance between them and submit to him, totally. Be the Omega she was meant to be.

“You hate me.” She stated, taking a step back to escape his scent. That was useless, her entire place smelled like him and her underwear became a little more soaked at the realisation. “You’re so obnoxious, cynical—” She marked a small pause, wondering if insulting her boss was indeed a good idea but at the moment, she couldn’t find the strength to care. “You’re always the worst person around me and now that you can find something useful for your selfish self, I’m your little omega? Please.”

“I don’t hate you.” Was his only answer for a few minutes until he gained his ability to speak back. “As a matter of fact, I do not appreciate you but you’re not worse than anybody.”

Rey was having trouble biting back. Her mind was somewhere else, her body aching to be fill.

“Now that you’re done insulting me, would you please leave mister Solo, I’m kind of the middle of something.”

But Alphas couldn’t accept a no without a fight.

“You know you want me Omega. I can smell everything; I can hear your cunt screaming for my knot.” He took a step towards her, invading her personal space. “Don’t lie to me Omega, I know my scent is driving you mad.” Another step closer, he was so close that Rey had to lift her head to see his face. “I know it because your scent is driving me crazy too.”

Alpha liked her scent. She needed to please Alpha. Rey hated biology, she hated biology so much all year long but hearing the words no one never spoke to her was all it took for her to stop pretending. She wanted Ben so much it was becoming almost impossible to breath. Her heat was definitely present now, obscuring her mind to let the sense of her body multiplying. She was aware of Ben’s respiration, aware of the slick sliding against her bare thigh, aware of everything. She should hate this; hate the way her body is aching and hate the fact that she now needed a release as soon as possible but having an Alpha here was reassuring. This heat was going to be a good time, because she won’t be alone. And maybe, Benjamin Solo wasn’t a smart choice, maybe the unsolved tension between them had nothing to do with attraction whatsoever but it didn’t matter.

This was a lost fight. She didn’t stand a chance, she never had. What can you do when your body is craving for the person you despite the most?

“Fuck it.” Was the last thing she said before closing the gap between them, pressing her lips against his.

It wasn’t a tender kiss on any level. It was bestial, raw and it felt like they both needed it for a longer time that they acknowledged. Ben’s hands quickly found their way around her thigh, gripping at her bathrobe. His tongue was all over her mouth, their teeth hitting and their nose bumping. Nothing sexy, just two human being consumed by biology.

Ben bit her lower lips and a soft moan escaped Rey’s lips. She was melting on his arms, her skin burning under his touch. He was playing her, kissing her with fierce but touching her lightly, slowly. This bastard.

“Solo.” She complained, his lips tracing a slow path of kisses on her neck. Her mating gland was fully awake, almost painfully awake. His tongue met it and Rey cried out in surprise. No one had never touched her mating gland; it was so intimate.

“Stay still Omega.” Were his final words before his mouth closed around her gland. The first thing Rey felt was his tongue, swirling around her burning skin. It was nothing like she had experienced before. His teeth were scratching, softly enough to not break the skin but roughly enough to create a new release of slick between her legs.

“You have no idea how good you smell—” He licked her gland one more time before letting go, lips swollen from all the sucking. “I will destroy you Omega, and you’ll take it all because you were meant to.”

She nodded, eager to have a release quickly. Everything was painful and she was persuaded that she could come from all of this teasing.

“Ben—please I need—” She stopped in the middle of her sentence, was she really begging for him right now?

“You need my knot my sweet little Omega, say it.” He took a step back, his hands letting go of her needy body.

Fuck.

“I need your knot—” She could feel slick dripping out of her body, her underwear totally ruined now. “Please Ben.”

He clicked his tongue, not moving. This son of a bitch.

“Please Alpha.” She corrected herself. She knew she sounded desperate but she didn’t care.

“Good girl.”

He grabbed her hand and rushed toward the only open door of the apartment, her bedroom. He pushed her gently on her bed, taking a step back to admire her nest.

“What a nice nest you’ve created my little omega.”

Before she could answer, she felt his two strong arms dragging her on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to make you feel so good Rey” He said before untying the knot of her bathrobe, letting her panting in a soaked white pantie. Rey didn’t miss the slow motion of his tongue humidifying his parted lips. “Look at you—I didn’t touch you yet and you’re already so soak for me.”

Rey lifted her hips, an invitation.

“I’m not going to give you my knot yet.” He parted her legs gently, kneeling between them. “I’m going to make you cum with my tongue and those fingers you desired earlier”

“Words, words always words.” She teased him, the emptiness of her aching cunt driving her mad. “Act up Solo.”

He slapped her cunt in response. And that wasn’t what Rey had expected. She cried out, back lifting from the mattress. The brief feeling of his hand on her body created more slick, fairly visible now that she was almost entirely naked. She never thought that it would turn her on, but here she was, hornier than ever.

“So needy—” Ben was running his fingers on her inner thighs, avoiding the one place she was craving for him the most. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

He looked at her, his face consumed by desire. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, and fuck that was the hottest thing she had never seen.

He grabbed her pantie, removing them so fast that she barely registered what was happening. And he began his slow torture.

His lips started kissing her left knee, patiently building his way up her thigh. Rey was a panting mess, on the edge of tears. It felt good but yet horrible.

“Alpha—It hurts so bad, please—”

The end of the sentence never left her lips because suddenly, ben’s mouth was here, his hands gripping at her hips so hard. The first time he licked her cunt, a groan escaped from his lips, vibrating on her clit. Rey was wondering who enjoyed this the most, her or him. His mouth was working on her soaked skin, creating always more slick that he’d drink and erase with hunger. Rey was shamelessly moving her hips, fucking herself against his face and he didn’t seem to mind because his tongue was meeting her wet centre with the same energy.

“Do you need more Omega?” He asked, his tongue rolling against her clit.

“Sh—Shit. Yes.”

Without further warning, he shoved two fingers in. Rey closed her eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling. Ben gave her approximately three seconds before starting to move them in and out in a hard rhythm.

“I want you to cum on my tongue my sweet Omega.“ His lips sucked at her clit, grazing it with his teeth. “Show your Alpha how good you’re at coming.”

His fingers were moving so fast in her, creating the friction she had been craving for hours. The combination of his fingers pumping hardly and his mouth sucking on her clit was demoniac. When his fingers hit a deeper point inside her body, Rey felt the air of her lungs vanishing. And Ben obviously realized it because he kept hitting the same sport until he could feel her pussy throbbing around his fingers.

“Come, Omega.”

And at his words, Rey felt the tidal wave rushing through her body. Her legs started to shake, her cunt tightening around Alpha’s fingers. She screamed, slick rushing out of her body for Ben’s greatest desire.

When Rey came back to earth, she was surprisingly pleased to see that Ben had lost all of his clothes. She took a look at him. He was even hotter that she would have imagined. His body was sculpted and fuck, he was even bigger naked that he was in his stupid expensive suits. His cock was hard, red and ready to fill her up. He surely had the biggest dick she’d never seen and the anticipation made her own cunt throb once again. How could she still be craving, aching, for him when he had just given her a mind-blowing orgasm?

“Head on the pillow.” He instructed, ordered even.

Rey obliged, crawling backward until her head met the soft pillow of her nest. Like a predator chasing his prey, Ben crawled on the bed, settling himself above her. Her body was so small under him, almost invisible. She seemed so fragile surrounded by his muscles. And he liked it.

“Look at you my little Omega, so tiny—” He leaned in a little to kiss her neck, sucking a bruise on her pale skin. “I’m afraid I might actually break you.” He licked the red mark he had just left on her neck. “But you’ll take all of me, begging for my knot—” He looked at her, fever darkening his eyes. One of his hand lowering between their bodies so he could adjust to her entrance. “Do we need a condom? Because I’m clean.” He asked suddenly, teasing her clit with his cockhead.

“I’m clean and on birth control.” Rey answered, her nails scratching his back which was turning red. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Ben didn’t ask twice. He pushed himself in a single hard stroke, bottoming out. She was so tight, so perfectly wrapped around his cock.

“You’re so tight—” He rolled his hips against hers, creating the friction they both needed. Once again, it was bestial, raw, as if they’ve been waiting their entire life to feel this good. “So, fucking perfect my Omega.”

Rey stopped him with a kiss. Their tongues intertwined, dancing in their mouths. It was such a contrast with the hardness of his thrusts. He was destroying us, like he had said he would. His thrusts were slow, hard, almost punishing. And Rey was welcoming every single one of his strokes with the same fierce, pushing her hips against his, trying to get even closer, even deeper.

“Who would have thought? Me fucking you on your little nest even though you’ve been a brat to me ever since you’ve started working” Ben pushed harder at those words.

“You’re an obnoxious asshole Solo—” She moaned, one of his hand playing with her tits. “I didn’t know fucking the omegas you work with was part of the job.” Rey felt her heart tightened at this thought. The Omega inside her couldn’t stand the idea of Alpha fucking someone else.

“No, actually.” He pinched her nipple with a groan. “But when the sassiest Omega I’ve never met come to a fucking meeting smelling like you did, I knew I had to fuck the life out of you.”

At his words, Rey felt her cunt throb. She was so close, again.

“If I had listened to myself, I would have bend you over my desk months ago Omega.” His hand lowered between their bodies, reaching for Rey’s clit. “I would have made you mine—” He pinched it lightly and Rey screamed his name, out of breath. “I would have fucked you every day, reminding you that you belong to me my little Omega.”

The combination of his hard strokes and the fingers on her clit was everything Rey needed to feel herself falling over the edge, moaning his name over and over again until she couldn’t speak anymore. Ben’s fingers let go of her clit and between her eyelashes, she could see him licking them clean between his lips.

It was a wet mess between them, every thrust of him creating more slick between her legs. If that’s what it was like to share a heat with an Alpha, Rey wouldn’t mind having them more often.

“Fuck—Rey” Ben’s thrusts were getting sloppier, messier, and Rey could tell he was close. “I’m going to knot you now.”

For the first time since all of this started, Rey decided to let boldness invade her body.

“I can’t wait for your knot Alpha—” She pulled his hair, a little harder than she expected but the groan he let out made her sure he liked it. “You fucked me so good Alpha and now my cunt want to feel your knot, give it to me.” She pulled his hair another time, her hips meeting against his.

And Ben came, kissing her hardly to erase the groans from his lips. Rey welcomed it, she welcomed everything. He kept moving his hips, slowly going in and out of her until Rey started to feel something increasing in her. His knot. In a few seconds, she was so full of him, the both of them locked together. It wasn’t as unpleasant she thought it would haven been. Actually, it felt kind of intimate to be tied to someone this close, without the possibility to escape.

Ben managed to reverse their posture, Rey now resting on his chest.

“You did so good my little Omega.” Ben purred to her hear, moving a string of sweaty hair behind her ear.

Rey looked up at him, frowning.

“I’m not your Omega.”

For the second time today Ben laughed, kissing her forehead in a gentle way Rey never thought he was capable of.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this!
> 
> You can join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/qdamdriver)


End file.
